If The Dragoons Had Facebook
by Lady Of The Semicolons
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. A sort of modified Facebook "News Feed." Randomness and insanity lie within. Complete with epilogue.
1. Serdian War

First of all... I'm not 100% sure if this is against the rules or not. Not really my loss either way, though. Second of all... I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Third of all... contrary to what might be inferred, I love Dart. I really do. It's just that out of all of them, he's the most fun to poke fun at. No intended offense to dyslexic people.

**_Chapter One: Serdian War_**

**drAt **has joined Facebook.

**drAt **has joined the group **Spiky Hair Forever**.

**drAt **became a fan of **The Color Red**.

**drAt **has joined the group **I'm Not Stupid, I'm Just Slightly Dyslexic. **

Status Update:** drAt **is finally going back home.

** drAt **commented on this: _although I don't know why I even bother with a status, considering I don't have any friends…_

Status Update: **drAt **THIS FREAKING SUCKS!!!!! MY HOMETOWN HAS BEEN FREAKING ATTACKED!!!!! AND THEY TOOK SHANA!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!! I AM REALLY TICKED OFF!!!!!!!

**drAt **has joined the group **Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time.**

**Lavitz **has joined Facebook.

**Lavitz **has joined the group **Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time.**

**Lavitz **and **drAt** are now friends.

** drAt **commented on this: _Yay! I have a friend!_

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _Uh… yay?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **drAt's **Wall: _You said your name was Dart, right?_

**drAt **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Of course I did! Why?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **drAt's **Wall: _Um… you spelled your name wrong_

** drAt **commented on this: _No I didn't!_

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _Yes, you did._

** drAt **also commented on this: _Lavitz, I think I would be able to tell if I misspelled my own name._

Status Update: **Lavitz **has a weird friend.

** drAt **commented on this: _What's that supposed to mean?_

**Shana **has joined Facebook.

**Shana **has joined the group **Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time.**

Status Update: **drAt **Made it out of Hellena. Alive, obviously. Yay! :D

Status Update: **Shana **Thank goodness we all got out of that horrible place.

Status Update: **Lavitz **is thinking that if he ever had to leave the Knighthood, he ought to try his hand at being a cowboy.

** drAt **commented on this: _don't get carried away, pal._

**drAt **and **Shana **are now friends.

**Lavitz **and** Shana **are now friends.

**Shana **wrote on **drAt's **Wall: _Dart, you spelled your name wrong again._

** Lavitz **commented on this: _I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen._

** drAt **also commented on this: _I did not spell my name wrong!_

** Shana **also commented on this: _D-a-r-t…_

** drAt **also commented on this: _I don't know what you're talking about… oh. Oops._

**Lavitz **joined the group **Basil is a Country, not an Aromatic Herb.**

**Lavitz **became a fan of **The Color Green.**

**Lavitz **became a fan of **Spears.**

**Dart **became a fan of **Swords.**

**Dart **has joined the group **Does Anybody Else Think Fruegal's Belly Wiggles and Jiggles Like a Bowl of Jell-O? **

** Lavitz **commented on this: _Um… no comment._

** Dart **also commented on this: _You commented on this just to say no comment?_

** Shana **also commented on this: _What the hell is Jell-O?_

**Shana **became a fan of **The Color White.**

**Shana **joined the group **As a Matter of Fact, I Do Know First Aid.**

** Lavitz **commented on this: _I'm not complaining. Thanks for that, by the way._

** Shana **also commented on this: _You're welcome :)_

**Shana **became a fan of **Cuddly Animals.**

**Dart **became a fan of **Sleep.**

**Dart **became a fan of **Food.**

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Um, Lavitz? Is there any way to Bale that doesn't include going through a creepy cave?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Nope._

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Damn it._

Status Update: **Dart **really hates caves.

Status Update: **Lavitz **is really getting tired of those Ugly Balloon things.

Status Update: **Shana **knows perfectly well that the two males in this party are passing gas—don't give me crap about the wind or the monsters.

** Dart **commented on this: _You know I'd never do such a thing—it was all Lavitz!_

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _I beg to differ, Mr. Spiky Hair_

** Dart **also commented on this: _You leave my hair out of this, buster._

**Lavitz, Dart, **and **Shana **became fans of **Rock Fireflies**

Status Update: **Dart **may hate caves, but giant snakes are even worse.

Status Update: **Lavitz **may have to murder Dart if he doesn't stop complaining.

Status Update: **Shana **is a little weirded out…

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Tell me something, Lavitz. Why is the capital city of Basil named after a bundle of hay?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Dart… you're my friend and all, but sometimes you can be really stupid._

** Dart **commented on this: _I'm not stupid, I'm slightly dyslexic! _

**Lavitz **and **King Albert **are now friends.

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Hey, Lavitz… is there any particular reason why King Albert has a secret slide in his chamber?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _And you know about this how???_

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _DON'T CALL ME A CREEPER!_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _um… I didn't_

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _oh_

**Dart **became a fan of **Naps.**

**Dart **became a fan of **Grilling Thick Pieces of Meat.**

**Dart **became a fan of **Swinging Swords in Peoples' Houses.**

** Lavitz **commented on this: _You're a riot, Dart, you really are._

Status Update: **Shana** helped Lavitz's mother cook today—and nothing burned! :)

**Dart **and **Lavitz **like this.

**Lavitz **became a fan of **Jerky. **

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _Don't look now, but I think Mr. Tough Knight Guy is a momma's boy._

** Lavitz **commented on this: _Oh, shut up Dart._

Status Update: **Lavitz **is departing for Hoax.

Status Update: **Dart **has a wedgie.

**Shana **joined the group **Guys Can Be Really Annoying.**

Status Update: **Dart **is really bored. Guard duty is really boring.

Status Update: **Dart **is still bored.

Status Update: **Dart **is going to fall asleep soouhjgutufgkdtfbhZKLFOWY…

Status Update: **Dart **is sorry about that last status—fell asleep.

Status Update: **Dart **has another wedgie.

** Lavitz **commented on this: _DART! It's almost nightfall. Quit screwing around and pay attention! _

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Not to sound cliché or anything, but I've got a bad feeling about this._

**Rose **has joined Facebook.

Status Update: **Rose **What the hell is this Facebook thing, and why the hell am I on it? Dragoon or not, I ought to kill that spiky-haired half-wit Dart.

Status Update: **Dart **last night was pretty much the craziest night of my life. Seriously. Crazier than the night when I was so drunk that I stuck my head in a watermelon. Or was it my butt? I forget.

** Lavitz **commented on this: _Does this mean you stuck either your head or your butt in a watermelon, or does it mean you stuck your head in either a watermelon or your butt?_

** Dart **also commented on this: _Dude, I honestly can't remember._

**Dart **and **Rose **has joined the group **We Are the Dragoons.**

Status Update: **Rose **is surrounded by incompetent morons.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Dart.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Shana.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are the Dragoons **group's Wall: _What's the deal, Rose? Why are you ignoring our friend requests?_

**Rose **became a fan of **The Color Black.**

**Rose **joined the group **I Enjoy Inflicting Pain on People Who Annoy Me.**

**Shana **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _If Rose saved your life before, how's come you never mentioned it before?_

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _I kinda forgot to. Hey, I was busy!_

Status Update: **Dart **thought the cave was bad. The marsh is definitely worse.

Status Update: **Lavitz **Rose keeps glaring at me. What did I do?

** Dart **commented on this: _I think it's just because you exist, man._

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _Thanks, Dart. I feel so much better._

Status Update: **Shana **I hope I don't end up twisting an ankle in this mud.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

Status Update: **Shana **I had to open my mouth. How embarrassing. But even more embarrassing was getting a piggy-back ride from Dart.

** Dart **commented on this: _but you always loved my piggy-back rides…_

** Shana **also commented on this: _Dart, I was like six years old._

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

Status Update: **Rose **it's a pity Shana and Dart would notice if I tied Lavitz to a tree and left him there.

Status Update: **Lavitz **isn't too fond of going over Volcano Villude.

Status Update:  **Shana **Oh, no… Dart's singing the Fire Song.

Status Update:** Dart **All this fire makes me want to sing the Fire Song. It goes like this: I see fire, la la la, fire, fire, fire, la la la, pretty pretty fire, la la la, touch the pretty fire, la la OUCH! I see a fire, la la la…

**Shana, Rose, **and **Lavitz **joined the group **The Anti-Fire Song Group.**

**Rose **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _Has Dart always been this stupid?_

** Dart **commented on this: _I'm not stupid, I'm slightly dyslexic! Wait… how can you write on her Wall when she's not even your Friend?_

** Rose **also commented on this: _That's for me to know, and for you to keep guessing until the day you die._

**Dart **wonders if it was his singing that caused Fire Bird to chase everybody…

** Rose **commented on this: _You know, that's very plausible. _

** Dart **also commented on this: _How do you keep doing that?!!!!!!!!!!_

** Rose **also commented on this: _For every idiotic thing you do, you get one day closer to knowing._

Status Update: **Dart **gets the feeling that Rose just threatened him…

** Rose **likes this.

Status Update: **Shana **is feeling…

** Lavitz **commented on this: _feeling what?_

Status Update: **Dart **That was one big-ass monster.

Status Update: **Rose **Virage. Definitely not good.

Status Update: **Shana **………

Status Update: **Lavitz **Fish puppy biscuit. HEE HEE HEE!

** Shana **commented on this: _Lavitz, are you alright?_

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _sure THING wiggle worm! My xylophone is in my pants._

** Dart **also commented on this: _That virage hit him with some kind of confusion spell. It hasn't worn off yet._

**Lavitz **has joined the group **LOOK!!!!! BEAVERS!!!!!!**

**Lavitz **has joined the group **I'm a **_**BUNNY!**_

Status Update: **Lavitz **feels really out of it… what happened?

Status Update: **Rose **wonders how many brain cells you would have to lose to be as scatter-brained as that Dabas guy…

Status Update: **Dart **JUST HOW MANY OF THESE BIG-ASS MONSTERS DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT???

** Rose **commented on this: _You do know we're on our way to fight a dragon, right?_

** Dart **also commented on this: _How can you do that if you're not my Friend?????!!!! It's driving me insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!!! _

** Dart **also commented on this: _Dragon??? Of course I know about the dragon! uh, do we really have to fight it?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _I didn't realize that dragons built nests… I mean, when I hear the word 'nest,' I usually think about birds… _

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Maybe dragons and birds are relatives?_

Status Update: **Lavitz **I vote on electing a new leader, seeing as our current one led us all falling down a hole, and a hole we may not get out of alive.

** Rose **likes this.

** Rose **commented on this: _For once I agree with you._

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Just give it up, man. _

Status Update: **Lavitz **is now a Dragoon :D

Status Update: **Rose **idiotic, naïve, stupid, idealistic, moronic knight…

**Lavitz **has joined the group **We Are the Dragoons.**

Status Update: **Rose **Maybe it's me, but for some unexplainable reason, whenever this merry little band has problems, it usually has something to do with Shana…

Status Update: **Lavitz **is amazed that Dart was able to haul a half-conscious Shana up that big-ass spider web. What the heck is with those spider webs, anyway? Or are they dragon-webs??? Anyway, for a few minutes I thought Shana was going to fall and die.

Status Update: **Dart **we got to Lohan. But they can't do anything to help Shana. :( Why does my life suck?

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Lohan's a huge place. We'll find something that will help._

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Did you see that enormous bird???? And those people are gonna eat it???_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Dart, we're supposed to be looking for Dragoni plants… you know… to save Shana? Getting sidetracked with giant birds isn't going to help._

** Dart **commented on this: _I know what we're… I wasn't getting… never mind, you're right._

Status Update: **Rose **is amazed by the amount of lunacy running amok in this world. And that merchant, Dabas, has more than his fair share. And we're going to trust him? Oh well. It's all Our Brilliant Leader's fault if we fail.

Status Update: **Rose **Must. Not. Murder. Dart. But. It's. So. Hard. Not. To. Idiot. Paid. 10000 gold. For a stupid bottle we could have gotten for free. That's it, I'm killing him right now.

Status Update: **Dart **got a heck of a deal on a bottle today. But for some reason Rose keeps staring at me with a twitching eye. Wait, she's coming over—what is she NH amt4;fewjADEFHWILGFHiuheffaeluDJdgrhu7uih

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _You saved my life back there, man. I thought Rose was gonna kill me. Why is she so pissed off?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _She was probably… overreacting to the fact that you kinda made a bad deal on that bottle._

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _What, did she expect me to be able to get it for free or something?_

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Rose **joined the group **None of My Friends Understand How Therapeutic It Is To Stab People.**

**Dart **has joined the group **I'm Officially Terrified of Rose.**

Status Update: **Lavitz** has a lot on his mind: 1. Shana needs help. 2. The only way we can do that is to go back to the Dragon's Nest and jumping down that effing hole again. 3. I'm afraid Rose is gonna try to kill Dart again. 4. Rose won't be my Friend. *Sigh.*

**Dart **commented on this: _Lavitz, I don't understand why you want to be her Friend so bad. But you might as well give it up—she's never going to accept your requests._

**Lavitz **has joined the group **I Hate Holes.**

**Dart **has joined the group **Climbing Up Giant Spider Webs Makes Me Feel Like a Demi-Spider Super Hero.**

** Rose **commented on this: _Dart, you're an idiot._

** Dart **also commented on this: _I'm not stupid, I'm slightly dyslexic! And don't hurt me please…_

Status Update: **Dart **melted the plant with water. That was pretty sweet.

Status Update: **Rose **Shirley…

Status Update: **Lavitz **wonders what this shrine is going to be like.

** Dart **commented on this: _Can't be any tougher than anything we've already done, can it? It'll be ridiculously tame, I'll bet._

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _Yeah, you're probably right._

Status Update: **Dart **WHO THE HECK DESIGNED THIS PLACE AND WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH ALL THESE BOOBY-TRAPS?!!!! THIS PLACE IS SO STINKING TOUGH TO MANUVER IN!!! I CAN'T GO THREE STEPS WITHOUT FALLING THROUGH A TRAP DOOR OR HAVING A TREASURE CHEST YELL AT ME!!! STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU STUPID CHESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** Rose **likes this.

Status Update: **Lavitz **Why are there monsters in this place? And what is it for?

Status Update: **Rose **She asked me if I hadn't really thought about. I've had plenty of time, don't you think? And reawakening the old me?? Huh. I find that hard to believe. Oh well. Rest in Peace, Shirley.

Status Update: **Dart **No Dragoni Plant, but a Dragoon spirit. Hey, if it works, I ain't complaining.

Status Update:** Lavitz **Trekking away back to Lohan. Which means jumping down that hole. Again.

Status Update: **Dart **is… lost. Kinda forget which building Shana is in… um…

Status Update:** Dart **Well, who woulda thunk it? It was the door we passed like six times.

Status Update: **Rose **ought to have seen that coming. Another Dragoon.

Status Update: **Dart **is beginning to think his entire life will be comprised of HOLY CRAP moments.

** Lavitz **likes this.

** Rose **commented on this: _I'm amazed that you know a word like 'comprised'_

Status Update: **Lavitz **Now we're all Dragoons :)

Status Update: **Shana **is finally back… I can't believe I turned out to be a Dragoon too.

**Shana **has joined the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

**Dart **has become a fan of **Sugar.**

** Shana **commented on this: _That's not good._

** Rose **also commented on this: _No, it's not._

Status Update:** Dart ***bounce******bounce******bounce******bounce******bounce******bounce*haha I wrote the word bounce :D!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!

**Shana **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Who gave Dart the sugar?_

**Lavitz **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _I didn't know he'd literally bounce everywhere!_

**Rose **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _You have an alarming lack of intelligence, Lavitz._

**Lavitz **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _:(_

Status Update: **Dart **whoa… I shouldn't have begged Lavitz for that bag of sweets… major sugar drain. But I was hungry.

** Shana **commented on this: _Typical guy, only thinking about his stomach._

** Dart **also commented on this: _IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GET HUNGRY!_

** Shana **also commented on this: _Take it easy Dart, it was a joke._

** Dart **also commented on this: _A joke? Oh, right. Sorry about that. Don't scare me like that, Shana, I thought you were turning into Rose. _

Status Update: **Dart **is ready to kick some butt at this Hero Competition thing

** Lavitz **commented on this: _Good luck, man. You're lucky I can't compete, otherwise you'd be ridiculously humiliated_.

** Dart **also commented on this: _Right. Whatever you say. But thanks._

** Shana **also commented on this: _Good luck, Dart!_

** Dart **also commented on this: _Thanks Shana :)_

** Rose **also commented on this: _Ten gold says he gets wiped out in the very first match._

** Dart **also commented on this: _DANG IT, ROSE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? AND HOW DO YOU DO THAT WITHOUT BEING MY FRIEND?_

Status Update: **Shana **I hope Dart doesn't hurt himself.

Status Update:** Rose **I should have known these guys were a bunch of pushovers. Oh well.

Status Update: **Lavitz **just won ten gold :D

Status Update: **Dart **met up with his old buddy Haschel!!! :)

Status Update: **Lavitz **wow, Dart is unbeatable! I think he could go all the way!

** Rose **commented on this: _I don't think you've been paying much attention to the opposition. That Lloyd person… he's really good. I don't think Dart stands a chance against him._

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _You think so, do you? I'll bet you 30 gold that Dart can beat him and win it all._

** Rose **also commented on this: _I'll take that bet._

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

Status Update:** Dart **Whoa… that was nuts. That was…nuts. That Lloyd guy is so fast that it's insane. I think my brain stopped working, it's so insane. Although I don't understand how I got third and Haschel got second, considering we both got beat by Lloyd.

Status Update: **Rose **Well, I got my money back.

Status Update: **Rose **That knight is a complete moron.

Status Update: **Lavitz **is hiding, please don't try to find me.

** Shana **commented on this: _Hiding from Rose?_

** Dart **also commented on this: _Dude, it's Rose. Quite frankly, I'm surprised she didn't do anything worse than slap you_

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _It… really hurt. _

Status Update: **Shana **having some fun with Dart.

**Lavitz **wrote on** Dart's **Wall: _Dart, you *were* paying attention when I was talking to you, right? You seemed awfully interested in those chipmunks…_

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's **Wall: _Chipmunks?! WHERE?!!? Um… I mean, yeah, I was paying attention._

Status Update: **Dart **just experienced another couple of HOLY CRAP moments, but he can't decide which is bigger—the fact that Bale is under occupation and King Albert is imprisoned or the fact that Haschel just socked Lavitz into oblivion… Note to self: don't get on the wrong side of Haschel—wait, I already knew that.

**Haschel **has joined Facebook.

**Haschel **and **Dart **are now friends.

**Haschel** and **Shana** are now friends.

**Haschel** and **Lavitz** are now friends.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Haschel.**

Status Update: **Lavitz **is going to Hellena. Now.

**Dart **commented on this: _We're all going. Take it easy, Lavitz._

Status Update: **Haschel **thinks he likes this Facebook thing.

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's** Wall: _Um… Haschel? According to your profile, you're younger than me. And I'm pretty sure that isn't your picture._

**Haschel** wrote on **Dart's** Wall: _Of course it's my picture! Take a good look at it!_

**Dart** wrote on **Haschel's** Wall: _Haschel… you aren't blonde._

**Haschel** wrote on **Dart's** Wall: _So?_

**Dart** wrote on **Haschel's** Wall: _Haschel… that's really low-handed and dishonest, lying about your age to meet chicks. Not to mention creepy. And it ought to be illegal._

**Haschel** wrote on **Dart's** Wall: grrr, fine, I'll change it. Spoilsport.

**Haschel** joined the group **I Can Seriously Kill You With My Bare Hands. No. I'm Not Joking**.

**Haschel** became a fan of **The Rouge Art**

**Haschel** became a fan of **The Color Violet **

**Haschel **joined the group **Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time. **

**Rose **joined the group **I Don't Get Why Everybody Else Makes Such A Big Deal About Hellena Prison.**

Status Update: **Dart **I think my Dart senses are tingling.

** Shana **commented on this: _Um… your "Dart senses?"_

** Lavitz **also commented on this: _What the hell are your Dart senses?_

** Dart **also commented on this: _They're these gut feelings that something bad is gonna happen._

** Haschel **also commented on this: _Dart, don't be so daft. You got those so-called Dart senses every time you feel constipated._

** Dart **also commented on this: _I did not! And I'm not stupid, I'm slightly dyslexic!_

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's** Wall: _I told you so!_

**Dart **wrote on** Shana's **Wall: _Told you so!_

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall:_ I_ _told you! My Dart senses do work! Who's constipated now?_

**Haschel **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _You are._

Status Update: **Rose **trapped in a big stinking pit. Wonderful. Another excellent maneuver executed by Our Brilliant Leader. And speaking of Dart, he looks kind of constipated…

**Dart, Shana, Lavitz, **and **Haschel **joined the group **Why Are the Monsters Always So Big?. **

Status Update: **Haschel **it sure is highly convenient that the giant monster Jiango fell right where the stairway is…

Status Update: **Shana **he doesn't get it, does he?

** Haschel **commented on this: _No offense, Shana, but he can be pretty daft about the most common-sense situations. He ought to get it into his thick skull eventually. If not, I'll punch it in with my fists._

** Shana **also commented on this: _Haha, thank you Haschel. That made me smile, although I don't think that would do Dart any good._

** Haschel **also commented on this: _hmmm, perhaps you're right._

Status Update: **Lavitz **Fruegal is going down.

**Dart, Rose, Shana, **and **Haschel **like this.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Lavitz.**

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's** Wall: _Hey Lavitz, I know a big serious matter is at hand and all, but I wanna ask you something… do you know how to dance the Funky Chicken?_

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _What… the… hell? Why are you asking me this?_

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's** Wall: _I don't know—it just pooped into my head._

** Dart **commented on this: _oops… I wrote pooped. I meant to say popped._

**Lavitz **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Um… right. Well, for your information, no, I do not know how to do the Funky Chicken._

**Dart **wrote on **Lavitz's** Wall: _We ought to learn it together sometime, then._

** Lavitz **commented on this: _DART!!!_

Status Update: **Dart **%%^%$&^&^&%^$$%$#^&%&%&$^^%$&^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE #$%^ DOES MY LIFE #$%^ING SUCK????? DAMN IT!!!!!!

Status Update:** Shana **RIP Lavitz :'(

Status Update: **Haschel **It's not right…

Status Update: **Rose **The Dragon Buster. Lloyd. How did he get it? And… Lavitz. Lavitz is gone. The courageous fool. I've known too many of them. You'd think I'd stop caring by now…

**Albert **and **Dart **are now friends.

**Albert **and **Shana **are now friends.

**Albert **and **Haschel **are now friends.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Albert**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Dart.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Shana.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Haschel.**

Status Update: **Albert **He's gone…

**Albert **joined the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

**Albert **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _We cannot grieve forever. Lavitz would have wanted us to carry on._

**Shana **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _You're absolutely right, Albert._

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Yeah, you're right! We gotta carry on, or… or Lavitz's death will be in vain! We've got stuff to do! And when this war is over with, I'm learning the Funky Chicken!_

**Rose **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _What the hell? Funky chicken? I don't even want to know._

Status Update: **Albert **on to the Black Castle. We're ending this.

**Dart, Haschel, Shana, **and **Rose **like this.

Status Update: **Dart **is getting a sense of déjà vu walking through this forest.

**Albert **became a fan of **The Color Green.**

**Albert **joined the group **Basil is a Country, not an Aromatic Herb.**

**Albert **joined the group **Does Anybody Else Think Fruegal's Belly Wiggles and Jiggles Like Jell-o?**

** Rose **commented on this: _What the hell?_

** Albert **also commented on this: _Well, one can certainly notice the similarities…_

** Dart **also commented on this: _I knew I couldn't be the only one! You rock, Albert!_

** Albert **also commented on this: _Erm… thank you, I suppose._

** Rose **also commented on this: _The guy's dead. What difference does it make?_

**Dart **wrote on **Albert's **Wall: _Hey Albert, there's something that's been bugging me for a long time… Why do you have a slide in your room?_

**Albert **wrote on **Dart's** Wall: _What are you, a creeper or something?_

**Dart **wrote on **Albert's **Wall: _……………….No._

Status Update:** Albert **is slightly concerned about the people he recently joined up with.

Status Update: **Rose **Sandora, Basil—an idiot's an idiot no matter where you go. Dragon feathers. Psh.

Status Update: **Haschel **ought to whack those annoying Sandora soldiers.

Status Update: **Dart **not to sound mean or anything, but what kind of name is Popo?

** Rose **commented on this: _What kind of name is Dart?_

** Dart **also commented on this: _Shut up! And HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT????_

** Albert **also commented on this: _Dart, unless my observations are faulty, which I doubt… A person can "comment" on these "statuses" even if they are not "friends."_

** Dart **also commented on this: _You can? Ohhhhhhhhh…. _

Status Update: **Haschel** You've got to love anticlimaxes. Hahahahahahaha! The crazy idiot turned himself into a dog! Classic! Hahahahahahaha!

** Dart, Shana, **and **Rose **like this.

Status Update: **Rose **Watching Dart fall down a garbage disposal makes my day.

** Dart **commented on this: _Shut up, Rose._

** Dart **also commented on this: _Oh, what now, Rose? I'M commenting on YOUR status… BURN!_

** Rose **also commented on this: _You are an idiot._

** Dart **also commented on this: _I'm slightly dyslexic!_

Status Update: **Albert **collecting stones seems like an odd way to power an elevator…

Status Update: **Shana **Grr, that Rose…

** Rose **commented on this: _What?_

** Shana **also commented on this: _Don't talk to me right now._

** Rose **also commented on this: _Why not?_

** Shana **also commented on this: _Damn it, I mean it Rose!_

** Rose **also commented on this: _Bite me._

** Haschel **also commented on this: _Wow… I'm just going to keep my distance for a while._

Status Update: **Dart **I thought we had seen the end of Kongol… Rose looks really pissed… and so does Shana…

Status Update: **Albert **Uncle, here I come.

Status Update: **Rose **I should really stop being surprised by now.

Status Update: **Dart **another HOLY CRAP moment brought to you by Dart's life

**Haschel **joined the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

** Shana, Dart, **and **Albert **like this.

Status Update: **Dart **So we go on with our quest. Gonna find Lloyd and kick his ass!

** Haschel, Albert, Shana, **and **Rose **like this.

**Dart **became a fan of **Potatoes.**

** Rose **commented on this: _What the hell?_

_&&&_

_&&&_

End of Disk One. Please insert Disk Two.


	2. Platinum Shadow

_**Chapter Two: Platinum Shadow**_

Status Update: **Dart **Trekking along to Tiberoa… wait, what kind of word is trekking?

**Albert **commented on this: _It is derived from the verb "trekken," which means "pull, travel."_

**Dart **also commented on this: _Umm, thanks?_

**Albert **also commented on this: _Certainly._

Status Update: **Shana **We're stopping again? This is like the third time in less than an hour.

**Dart **commented on this: _Hey, it's not my fault I have to pee a lot._

Status Update: **Rose **Thank heavens we've finally made it to Fletz… I don't think I could have taken another piss stop.

Status Update: **Dart **Wow… Tiberoan houses have awesome-looking roofs.

**Albert **commented on this: _Well, you see, Dart, the Tiberoans, rather than worshipping a single deity like in Serdio, put their faith in the stars, hence the adornments you seem to admire._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Once again, thanks, Albert… but I don't think it's necessary to give a textbook explanation for everything._

Status Update: **Haschel **Question… does Albert ever stop talking?

**Dart **commented on this: _I don't think so._

**Albert **also commented on this: _I object!_

**Albert **has joined the group **Knowledge Is Power!**.

**Haschel **became a fan of **Baked Goods.**

Status Update: **Albert **Oh, no… she's always nice in my dreams… she's not supposed a b… err, disregard that last bit.

**Dart **commented on this: _Albert almost said a bad word!_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Dart, you are an immature, annoying, and idiotic moron._

**Dart **also commented on this: _I'M NOT STUPID, I'M SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC!_

Status Update: **Haschel** that Kaffee is something else… I've never seen anyone say so much in such a short amount of time… not even Albert.

**Albert **commented on this: _Are you guys going to continually patronize me for that?_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure on what 'patronize' means, but if means what I think it does, then yes._

**Albert **also commented on this: _Patronize means to… never mind._

Status Update: **Dart **it just blows my that in astronomy a Moon That Never Sets CANNOT EXIST… just… wow… I mean, CANNOT EXIST?

**Albert **commented on this: _Not to be rude, Dart, but you've already stressed that particular point at least eight times._

Status Update: **Dart **has never been so confused! Where the heck are we supposed to go in this dang city?

Status Update: **Rose **Dart looks confused… big shocker. Though I'll admit, I don't know what we're going to do for spending the night.

Status Update: **Shana **This Nello person seems really nice… but are he and Albert really going to talk all night?

**Rose **commented on this: _Yes._

**Dart **also commented on this: _I agree with Rose. Wait, I agreed with Rose? NO!!!! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Um, no comment on the comment above mine, but take into consideration that this is Albert we're talking about._

Status Update: **Rose **A pity Doel hadn't been more specific. Lloyd could be anywhere in Tiberoa. We could be doing this for a while. Good thing it's never a dull moment with Our Brilliant Leader. Oh joy.

**Dart **has joined the group **I Can Wiggle My Ears Without Moving My Eyebrows. **

Status Update: **Haschel **I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about these Barrens…

**Dart **commented on this: _Are you sure you aren't just constipated?_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Dart, I'm sorry, but you really are an idiot._

**Dart **also commented on this: _I'm slightly dyslexic…_

Status Update: **Dart **WAAHH! Rose tried to kill me again! That woman is crazy! Crazy I tell you! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault the miserable bugger stole my Dragoon Spirit! Why does my life suck?? I need a hug.

**Haschel, Shana, **and **Albert **joined the group **I'm Officially Terrified of Rose.**

Status Update: **Albert **Wow… Rose went ballistic. That was perhaps the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. I do not envy Dart.

**Haschel **likes this.

Status Update: **Rose **I never thought it would be possible to top the bottle incident… how wrong could I get?

**Dart **has left the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

Status Update: **Shana **Donau is really pretty, but these bandits sure seem to be a big problem all over Tiberoa.

**Dart **commented on this: _Tell me about it._

Status Update: **Rose **All of a sudden, I heard a voice in my head that told me, "Welcome, Rose, to the endless bowels of living hell." I know I should be concerned about hearing a voice in my head, but what worries me more is that I think it's right.

**Meru **has joined Facebook.

Status Update: **Meru **SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! This is awesome! :)

**Meru **and **Dart **are now friends.

**Meru **and **Shana **are now friends.

**Meru **and **Haschel **are now friends.

**Meru **and **Albert **are now friends.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

Status Update: **Meru **Something must be wrong with Rose's account; she isn't accepting my friend requests…

**Shana **commented on this: _Um, Rose doesn't accept anyone's requests._

**Meru **also commented on this: _What?!?!? Seriously? That's weird._

**Meru **became a fan of **Dancing.**

**Meru **became a fan of **The Color Blue.**

**Meru **became a fan of **Big Hammers.**

**Meru **joined the group **YAY! I like saying yay. YAY!.**

**Meru **joined the group **I would never abuse smilies. I LOVE smilies! :).**

**Meru **joined the group **I am a Total Badass. **

**Meru **joined the group **I Can Get Sugar-High Without the Sugar.**

Status Update: **Dart **Question… Did anyone else's page get completely overrun by Meru in a matter of minutes?

**Haschel **commented on this: _Yep._

**Albert **also commented on this: _Seeing as we all befriended her, I think everyone's did._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Except for Rose._

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Meru.**

Status Update: **Rose **It's a long way back to Fletz.

Status Update: **Dart **is feeling depressed. I miss my Dragoon Spirit. Maybe singing the Fire Song will make me feel better…

**Rose **commented on this: _Do it, and I swear I will rip out your innards and strangle you with them._

**Meru **also commented on this: _What's the Fire Song? _

**Shana **also commented on this: _If you value your sanity, you don't want to know._

**Dart **also commented on this: _You guys are mean :( _

Status Update: **Haschel **is getting a strong sense of déjà vu going through Fletz again.

Status Update: **Meru **I so could have taken that guard single-handedly.

**Dart **commented on this: _Right. If you say so…_

Status Update: **Haschel **that is one scary princess…

**Albert **commented on this: _But apparently she wasn't always like that… If there were a way to get her back to her old self…_

**Meru **also commented on this: _I think somebody has a crush on a scary princess._

**Albert **also commented on this: _I do not!_

**Meru **also commented on this: _Do too ;) _

**Albert **also commented on this: _I… I refuse to partake in such a childish argument._

Status Update: **Dart **I hate walking through these stupid Barrens… it's like the third time we've had to pass through here… not to mention it continually reminds me that I lost my spirit.

**Rose **commented on this: _Then you shouldn't have lost it in the first place._

**Shana **also commented on this: _You know what, Rose? I'm beginning to get tired of your crap. It wasn't his fault._

**Rose **also commented on this: _Am I supposed to be afraid or something?_

**Shana **also commented on this: _You wanna go, bitch?_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Anytime you're up to it, Sparkles._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Whoa, whoa, WHOA… can we maybe settle this in a nonviolent manner… and in a way that doesn't put me in the middle?_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

**Albert **also commented on this: _Haschel, I don't think you're helping anything._

Status Update: **Rose **The Valley of Corrupted Gravity… I'll have to settle that score with Sparkles some other time.

**Dart **commented on this: _Just out of curiosity, why do you call her Sparkles?_

**Rose **also commented on this: _If you really can't figure that out, you're a bigger idiot than I imagined… and believe me, I have a very good imagination._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Look, I'm not stupid. I'm just slightly dyslexic. _

Status Update: **Albert **prides himself on his self-control, but my sanity is waning.

**Haschel, Shana, Dart, Meru, ** and **Rose **like this.

Status Update: **Shana **Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

Status Update: **Meru **Duuuuuuuuude…

Status Update: **Dart **stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid big-ass monsters

Status Update: **Rose **a fully formed Virage… fun.

**Albert **commented on this: _Please tell me you are attempting to be sarcastic._

**Haschel **wrote on **Albert's **Wall: _Well, we made it through the valley with our sanities intact. Though I must admit it would've be interesting to see what would happen if you had lost it._

**Albert **commented on this: _I shudder at the thought._

Status Update: **Albert **Just what is this place?

**Rose **commented on this: _For your information, O Kingly One, this place used to be a dwelling place of the race known as Gigantos. They're basically extinct, with maybe one exception. We met said exception in your uncle's Black Castle._

Status Update: **Dart **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARRROWS! ARROWS!

**Albert **commented on this: _Dart, the most effective way to avoid arrows is to duck. It probably would also help if you did something besides running in circles and flapping your arms screaming, "ARROWS!"_

Status Update: **Rose **is very amused despite the gravity of the situation.

Status Update: **Meru **is totally on top of tyg87uu77y

Status Update: **Meru **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?????!!!!!????!!

Status Update: **Haschel **Gehrich, you were foolish.

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall: _Hey, did you think you could get rid of us?_

**Haschel **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _I did, but I ought to have known better._

Status Update: **Shana **so I guess it was a good thing we let Kongol live… otherwise we'd all be dead.

**Rose **commented on this: _If this was supposed to be directed at me, you can just shut it, Shana._

**Kongol **has joined Facebook.

Status Update: **Kongol **does not understand this.

**Meru **and **Kongol **are now friends.

**Meru **wrote on **Kongol's** Wall: _Don't worry; I can help you with figuring Facebook stuff out :) _

**Kongol **became a fan of **The Color Gold.**

Status Update: **Dart **I FOUND MY SPIRIT! I am so happy that I'm going to sing the Fire Song! And there's nothing any of you can do to stop me!

**Albert, Meru, **and **Kongol **joined the group **The Anti-Fire Song Group.**

**Dart **commented on this: _Spoilsports._

**Dart **joined the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

**Kongol **and **Dart **are now friends.

**Kongol** and **Shana **are now friends.

**Kongol **and **Haschel **are now friends.

**Kongol **and **Albert **are now friends.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Kongol. **

Status Update: **Shana **so it turns out that the princess we met was a fake… so we have to go back to Fletz to figure out where the real one is.

Status Update: **Albert **I have no desire to ever cross this corrupted valley ever again…

**Dart, Shana, Meru, Haschel, **and **Rose **like this.

**Kongol **joined the group **I would never abuse smilies. I LOVE smilies! :).**

**Dart **commented on this: _Umm???_

**Kongol **also commented on this: _:D_

**Kongol **also commented on this: _Kongol did not do that. _

**Kongol **wrote on **Meru's **Wall: _Small silver haired Meru has been hacking Kongol's account._

**Meru **wrote on **Kongol's **Wall: _Just trying to help ya out, buddy._

**Kongol **wrote on **Meru's **Wall: _Kongol appreciates it, but Kongol would like to do it himself, if small silver haired Meru does not mind._

**Meru **wrote on **Kongol's **Wall: _Okey-dokey! But just call me Meru ;)_

**Kongol **has left the group **I would never abuse smilies. I LOVE smilies! :).**

Status Update: **Rose **We may already be too late. Wonderful.

Status Update: **Haschel **says we just knock those "knights" out

**Albert **commented on this: _The less commotion we make, the better._

Status Update: **Dart **has a powerful urge to begin touching things…

**Rose **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _I really hate you._

**Dart **commented on this: _Wait minute… HOW ARE YOU WRITING ON MY WALL? YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND!_

**Rose **also commented on this: _I've told you before; you're never going to find out unless your death is imminent. _

Status Update: **Haschel **so apparently, Dart touched a painting and everyone who was in the room got transported inside it.

Status Update: **Shana **is still confused on how we got out of that painting. But the important thing is that now we can expose that fake Princess Emille.

Status Update: **Meru **Holy. Shit. I never saw that one coming. Where the hell is she from? I've never seen her before.

**Shana **commented on this: _What are you talking about, Meru?_

**Meru **also commented on this: _Huh? Oh, nothing. Just rambling about nonsense._

Status Update: **Rose **a Wingly… and she has the Moon Dagger. These things are never simple, are they?

Status Update: **Albert **Alas…

**Meru **commented on this: _I knew it… Albert has a crush on Princess Emille and he's sad cuz he has to leave her to go do Dragoon stuff… AW! :D_

**Albert **commented on this: _No I don't!_

**Meru **also commented on this: _Yes you do :D_

**Albert **also commented on this: _With all due respect, I believe you are mistaken._

**Meru **also commented on this: _With all due respect, no I'm not ;)_

**Albert **also commented on this:_ Yes, you are._

**Haschel **commented on this: _Albert, I'm honestly surprised you've been suckered into acting like such a child. And besides, even a simpleton could tell you you're head-over-heels for that princess… not that I could blame you._

Status Update: **Dart **What the HELL? That Plague Rat just stole my wallet!

Status Update: **Rose **dear Soa… WHY is Dart chasing a Plague Rat while screaming "GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"?

**Rose, Haschel, Shana, Albert, Kongol, **and **Meru **joined the group **For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere.**

Status Update:** Dart **Somehow I get the feeling that everyone is pissed at me.

**Rose **commented on this: _No, really?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _Yeah, really._

**Rose **also comment on this: _Dart… that was sarcasm. _

Status Update: **Shana **The good news: Dart got the wallet back. The bad news: We didn't catch up with that Plague Rat until we reached Serdio.

Status Update: **Haschel **Lohan for more supplies… this place brings back memories.

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update: **Rose **Seriously? Seriously?!

**Rose **joined the group **I Know Murder is Bad, but It Would Solve So Many Problems.**

**Meru **wrote on** Kongol's **Wall:_Dang, man!_ _Talk about craziness! I admit that I am a bit jealous :P _

**Kongol **joined the group **We are the Dragoons.**

Status Update: **Dart **Trekking back to Tiberoa again… but seriously, what kind of word is trekking? I mean it's just… weird.

**Albert **commented on this: _There are a number of things one could say in response to this, Dart, and very few of them are flattering._

**Dart **also commented on this: _What, are you accusing me of being stupid? Because I'm not stupid, I'm slightly dyslexic._

Status Update:** Meru **Back in Donau! WOOT!

**Dart **commented on this: _Wait a minute… what the hell does WOOT mean?_

**Albert **also commented on this: _At the risk of sounding non compos mentis, I concur with Dart._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Albert completely lost me at the mentos comment, but for once I'm with Dart—what's a woot? _

**Albert **also commented on this: _Not mentos—non compos mentis… it means… oh never mind. _

**Meru **also commented on this: _You guys seriously don't know?! It's WOOT as in WOOT WOOT!_

**Dart **also commented on this: _I'm still confused…_

Status Update: **Kongol **Ship… very big. Kongol excited.

**Meru **likes this.

Status Update: **Meru **AWESOMENESS! WE'RE ON A BOAT!

**Meru **and **Kongol **became fans of **Boats.**

Status Update:** Rose **the sea has nothing to offer but emptiness.

Status Update: **Albert **Oh my…

Status Update:** Meru **:O

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _Are you sure you want to hang around here? _

**Shana **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _I'm sure, MOTHER._

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _Okay, okay, sorry. I'm just saying… this place is kind of creepy._

**Haschel **commented on this: _Not scared, are you, Dart?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _Hello, Haschel, I didn't realize this was your conversation that you could barge in on anytime you liked._

Status Update:** Meru **so… we're on a ghost ship. Creepy, yet awesome.

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _What's up with those ghosts attacking you, Rose? I mean, weird, right?_

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Rose? Rose? Why are you ignoring me?_

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Talk about really weird…_

Status Update: **Shana **Just why do all these weird things happen to me?

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update: **Rose **stranded in a cave… with Dart. Oh Soa, just kill me now.

Status Update: **Rose **he's still unconscious…

Status Update: **Rose **he's not dead, but he's still unconscious

Status Update:** Rose **is he ever going to wake up?

Status Update: **Rose **Such an uncanny resemblance… no, Rose, don't start thinking about HIM again…

**Rose **commented on this: _Shit, too late._

Status Update: **Rose **DartisnotZiegdamnit, DartisnotZiegdamnit, DartisnotZiegdamnit,DartisnotZiegdamnit...

**Rose **commented on this: I know he's not! I know! But still… no, no, HELL no, stop thinking like that!

Status Update: **Rose **He's Shana's guy, not mine… any of those thoughts that want to hope otherwise need to go crawl in a hole and die. DAMN IT, I SAID DIE! DIE!

Status Update: **Dart **so I'm currently stranded in a rural town in the middle of nowhere… with Rose. Dear Soa, how did I survive this long?

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Rose, you've been acting really weird lately… is it like that time of the month or something?_

**Rose **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Dart, if it were "that time of the month" as you so aptly put it, you would probably be dead._

Status Update: **Rose: **Mustn't. Kill. Little kid.

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _I'm kind of curious what Pete was going to say about what he saw in that cave…_

**Rose **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _He said he didn't see anything, remember?_

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Yeah, I guess you're right…_

Status Update:** Meru **WOOT! DART AND ROSE LIVE! CELEBRATION TIME! :D

**Meru, Haschel, Albert, Kongol, **and **Shana **like this.

Status Update: **Shana **Thank the stars.

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _What, did you really think I'd leave and never come back?_

**Shana **likes this.

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall: _Dude, I can see that kind of thing coming from Meru, man, but you? For an older guy you can be pretty immature sometimes._

**Haschel **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Well, I was just asking a question—a question, now that I think about it, that you never directly answered. _

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall: _Dude… it's ROSE. She freaking hates me. You honestly think we'd… I can't even get myself to say the word… cuddle? _

**Haschel **wrote on **Dart's** Wall: _Well, you never know… maybe you did, and you just don't remember ;) ;) _

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall: _Yeah, right… I can definitely picture Rose staring at my unconscious body for hours, debating on whether or not she likes me like that. Not. Not in eleven thousand years, Haschel. And lose the emoticons._

Status Update: **Haschel **Drunks and dragons, eh? I guess it's back to business.

**Dart **and **Albert **like this.

**Shana **wrote on **Meru's **Wall: _You've been awfully quiet lately, Meru. Are you alright?_

**Meru **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _I don't know… I mean, yeah, I'm alright… there's just… something about that dragon's cries… it's not that I'm scared… I dunno what it is._

Status Update: **Dart **isn't liking this water cavern.

**Rose **commented on this: _Scared of the fishies, Dart?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _DAMN IT ROSE, SHUT UP!_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _I wish there was a way I could like Rose's comment._

Status Update: **Meru **Wow… emotion overload… where do I start?

**Meru **joined the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

Status Update: **Dart **and we lose Lloyd yet again :( Oh, and Meru is a Dragoon.

Status Update:** Albert **So we return to Fletz empty-handed.

**Meru **commented on this: _But at least you get to see your princess-who-is-no-longer-scary again ;D_

**Albert **also commented on this: _Since you insist on being stubborn, I am not going to fall for your games, Meru, and thus I will ignore your inaccurate claims._

Status Update:** Haschel **Fletz again.

Status Update:** Dart **Sometimes… people just piss me off.

**Shana **likes this.

**Haschel **and **Meru **became fans of **Large Amounts of Food **and **PARTIES!**

Status Update: **Rose **I wonder sometimes…

Status Update: **Meru **PARTY TIME! WOOHOO!

**Albert **and **Princess Emille** are in a relationship.

**Meru **commented on this: _I SO FREAKING TOTALLY KNEW IT!!!!_

Status Update: **Dart **We leave tomorrow, but we can worry about that later.

**Shana **likes this.

Status Update: **Shana **Nothing like a shooting star…

**Dart **likes this.

**Haschel **became a fan of **Getting Laid.**

**Dart **commented on this: _Haschel…_

**Shana **also commented on this: _Haschel…_

**Albert **also commented on this: _Haschel…_

**Meru **also commented on this: _Haschel! TMI!_

**Rose **also commented on this: _If anyone needs me, I'll be in the corner, vomiting everything I've eaten for the last several weeks._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Come on guys, it's just a JOKE…_

_&&&_

_&&&_

End of Disk Two. Please insert Disk Three.


	3. Moon & Fate

_**Chapter Three: Moon And Fate**_

Status Update: **Dart **is on a boat… sailing to the land of his birth… damn I've got a wedgie…

**Rose **commented on this: _Remind me again, how did you get to be the leader? _

Status Update: **Meru **wonders if the ship would blow up if you clogged up all the pipes?

**Albert **commented on this: _And just why would you wonder such a thing?_

**Meru **also commented on this: _C'mon Al, don't lie. An exploding ship would be freaking awesome and you know it._

Status Update: **Shana **I can see the shore… we're almost there.

Status Update:** Haschel **I thought this country was supposed to be cold?

**Rose **commented on this: _The ocean keeps this town warm. It gets colder as you go inland._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _You just know your way around everything, don't you, Rose? ;)_

**Rose **also commented on this: _There's a venereal connotation to that comment, isn't there?_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _What does venereal mean?_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Ask Albert._

**Haschel **wrote on **Albert's **Wall: _Hey Albert… what does "venereal" mean?_

**Albert **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall: _… I'm not answering that._

Status Update: **Haschel **hates having friends who use big words & who don't tell you what the words mean.

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update: **Dart **So… the only way to get around this town is by boat… that's kinda weird.

Status Update: **Shana **I have a bad feeling about these boats…

**Meru **commented on this: _Why?_

**Shana **also commented on this: _I don't know… it's just a gut feeling._

Status Update: **Dart **I. HATE. BOATS. I HAAAAAATE THEMMMMMMM!

Status Update: **Rose **Dart is banging his head against a wall because he got lost on the waterway for the sixteenth time. To laugh my head off, or to not laugh my head off…

Status Update: **Albert **remembers the days where he would have been more than slightly concerned about seeing Rose laugh her head off as Dart repeatedly bangs his head against a wall. Now I just consider it part of a completely ordinary day.

**Haschel **and **Meru **like this.

Status Update: **Meru **Fairies… I'll give that kid fairies… honestly? Fairies? What the hell?

Status Update: **Meru **Animals becoming savage beasts, huh? Weird.

Status Update:** Dart **Hanging out at the Mayor's house… thinking about going on the roof for a while.

Status Update: **Haschel **There are too many coincidences… but that would mean… oh Soa no…

**Dart **joined the group **I just can't believe it CANNOT EXIST.**

Status Update: **Rose **And once again something out of the ordinary happens to Shana.

**Dart **joined the group **I Hate Boats.**

**Shana **joined the group **I Think I Attract Weird Things**

**Rose **commented on this: _That would explain your relationship with Dart._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Damn it, Rose! I'M SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC! _

Status Update:** Haschel **hopes this cold doesn't begin messing with his joints…

**Dart **joined the group **I Hate Forests… Particularly Big Forests With Annoying Critters.**

**Rose **joined the group **I Hate Idiots… Particularly Stupid Idiots Who Complain About Everything And Blame Their Idiocy On Dyslexia. **

**Dart **commented on this: _I get the feeling you're making fun of me._

**Dart **also commented on this: _AND I'M NOT STUPID! I REALLY AM SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC! _

Status Update: **Shana **This Kamuy incident isn't likely to turn out well

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _Turns out you were wrong :)_

**Shana **likes this.

Status Update: **Dart **Rose is on an errand. ROSE IS GONE! ROSE IS GONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!

**Haschel **commented on this: _You do know she's going to come back, right?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _Damn it, Haschel, don't spoil it!_

Status Update: **Albert **Dart hasn't stopped singing and dancing ever since Rose left… I hope we arrive at Deningrad soon.

**Shana, Haschel, **and **Kongol **like this.

Status Update: **Shana **wonders what Rose and Meru could possibly be up to… but I guess its their business, not ours.

**Shana **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Dart… I'm going to have to ask you to stop singing._

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _I don't want to! And you can't make me!_

**Shana **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _I have plenty of childhood stories I can tell the others. I could tell them about the pants incident…_

**Dart **wrote on **Shana's **Wall: _You wouldn't dare… wait, which pants incident are you talking about?_

**Shana **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Oh, that's right. There's at least three, isn't there? Incident Number One: When you set your own pants on fire and ran all around town screaming like a five-year-old girl. Incident Number Two: When a "giant squirrel" stole your pants and you chased it through town, forgetting that you were completely nude. Incident Number Three: When you climbed on the roof of my parents' house, put your pants on your head, and declared absolute authority over all of Endiness with a speech that went on for no less than four hours._

**Haschel **likes this.

**Albert **commented on this: _Sadly, this doesn't surprise me at all._

**Dart **also commented on this: _BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!_

**Shana **became a fan of **Embarrassing Your Childhood Friends by Telling People All the Stupid Stuff They've Ever Done.**

**Dart **commented on this: _Oh yeah? Well, what about the time when YOU… um… let me get back to you on that. _

Status Update: **Dart **will no longer be speaking to Shana. Ever.

**Shana **commented on this: _Quit acting like a three-year-old, Dart._

Status Update: **Haschel **Deningrad is… sparklier than I imagined.

**Dart **likes this.

**Albert **commented on this: _I don't believe "sparklier" is a word._

Status Update: **Shana **Now what do we do?

Status Update: **Albert **I can't believe I had forgotten about Mille Seaseau's famous National Library! How could I possibly forget? And now we're about to go inside!

**Albert **became a fan of **Books.**

**Albert **became a fan of **Libraries.**

**Albert **became a fan of **Anthologies.**

**Albert **became a fan of **Novels.**

**Albert **became a fan of **Tomes.**

**Albert **became a fan of **Treatises.**

**Albert **became a fan of **Politics.**

**Albert **became a fan of **New Information.**

Status Update: **Dart **You know, when Rose was talking about how Dragoons basically go insane, I thought it was just a bunch of crap. After seeing Albert in action, I'm not so sure anymore.

**Haschel **and **Shana **like this.

Status Update: **Dart **Damn Black Monster…

Status Update: **Rose** …

Status Update: **Meru **Sounds like we're on the verge of being thrown into deep shit.

Status Update: **Dart **Yet another HOLY CRAP moment. Except this is a majorly BAD HOLY CRAP moment.

Status Update: **Shana **Not another dragon…

**Meru, Dart, Albert, **and **Haschel **like this.

Status Update: **Meru **Dragon Block Staff. Yeeaah, I think I'm screwed.

**Albert **commented on this: _What do you mean by that, Meru?_

Status Update: **Shana **I hope we can d4ndasjkreu

Status Update: **Rose **Well… I certainly didn't see this coming.

**Shana **has left the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

**Miranda **has joined Facebook.

Status Update: **Miranda **No, seriously! Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!

**Miranda **and **Dart **are now friends.

**Miranda **and **Haschel **are now friends.

**Miranda **and **Albert **are now friends.

**Miranda **and **Meru **are now friends.

**Miranda **and **Kongol **are now friends.

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Miranda.**

**Miranda **joined the group **We Are The Dragoons.**

**Miranda **became a fan of **The Color Yellow.**

**Miranda **became a fan of **Bows**

**Haschel **wrote on **Miranda's **Wall: _To make a long story short, you've been chosen to be a Dragoon, which means that you're fate-bound to tag along with a motley crew of idiots with ranging degrees of insanity and/or stupidity._

**Dart **commented on this: _SHUT UP HASCHEL! I'm slightly dyslexic!_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Was I specifically talking about you? Nooo._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Wait… you weren't?_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _I wasn't, but I will now. Miranda, just so you know, Dart is an idiot._

**Miranda **also commented on this: _I think I figured that much out already. _

**Dart **also commented on this: _Slightly dyslexic. SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC!_

Status Update: **Albert **So it seems Miranda is the new White Silver Dragoon, and now we have to find the Dragon Block Staff, which apparently is kept by a group of surviving Winglies.

Status Update: **Dart **Another reason why I hate forests: I just stepped in a large quantity of bear poo.

**Rose **commented on this: _That is a truly fascinating piece of information, Dart, and a piece of information that no one on the face of the planet needed to know._

**Miranda **also commented on this: _So THAT'S what that smell was…_

**Miranda **joined the group **For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere.**

Status Update:** Dart **having another HOLY CRAP moment… Meru is a Wingly!

Status Update: **Rose **Some ignorance must be excusable, I suppose…

Status Update: **Meru **ought to thrash those $%^&ing Bardels… but I guess Dart got there first.

**Rose **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Well… for once I have to say I'm actually impressed._

**Dart **commented on this: _My awesomeness cannot be denied :D_

**Rose **commented on this: _And with that comment, the little respect I still had for you curled up into a tiny, miniscule ball and died._

Status Update: **Meru **Kadessa, huh? I'm kinda apprehensive about going there.

Status Update: **Albert **So this is the capital of the former empire of the Winglies… grim, but at the same time, fascinating.

Status Update: **Meru **Ugh… this place is making me sick

Status Update: **Rose **the famous coliseum…

Status Update:** Haschel **Can't believe these Winglies… the crazy green warpy things, these complicated doors… even though this place is in ruins, it's still a bit much for my brain to process.

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update:** Miranda **That thing was a Virage?

Status Update: **Rose **Belzac…

**Dart **commented on this: _Gesundheit? _

**Rose **also commented on this: _Dart, unless you want to walk around with your own sword lodged in your skull, I suggest you quit being a complete idiot and shut up._

**Dart **also commented on this: _I'm not stupid, I'm slightly dyslexic… but I'll take your advice anyway._

Status Update:** Haschel **I don't know what that big monster was that was guarding the Staff, but it was really annoying to deal with.

**Dart, Albert, Meru, Miranda, **and **Rose **like this.

Status Update: **Miranda **F^*&ING PIECE OF DRAGON SHIT!

**Miranda, Dart, Meru, Haschel, **and **Rose **became fans of **Kicking Dragons' Asses.**

Status Update: **Rose **To the Mountain of Mortal Dragon… an ironic name, when you think about it, seeing as the Divine Dragon is practically immortal.

**Albert **likes this.

Status Update:** Dart **Damn bear poo.

Status Update: **Meru **That is one huuuuuuuuuuuuuge mountain.

**Haschel **commented on this: _It has to be huge, because a huge dragon lives there._

**Albert **also commented on this: _Haschel makes a cogent point._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Wait… cognate? I'm confused again._

**Albert **also commented on this: _No, no, no… "cognate" is a term in the linguistic field that means… never mind. The word I used is "cogent" which means "logical." _

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Uhhh… whatever you say, Albert._

Status Update: **Dart **Nobody told me that the Mountain of Mortal Dragon was a volcano… You know what that means :D

**Miranda **commented on this: _What does it mean?_

**Miranda **joined **The Anti-Fire Song Group.**

Status Update: **Meru **Are we there yet?

**Miranda **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _STOP SINGING ALREADY!_

**Dart **commented on this: _Weird… I feel like I've already had this conversation… oh wait, I did. Well… I DON'T WANNA STOP SINGING!_

Status Update: **Albert **You know, as Dragoons, some semblance of unity is needed if we want to accomplish anything. I get the feeling that Miranda tackling Dart and pummeling every inch of him somewhat defeats that whole concept.

Status Update: **Rose **I now have a bit more respect for Sister Miranda.

Status Update: **Dart **Owwww. I miss Shana. At least she wouldn't have beaten me up.

**Miranda **commented on this: _Oh, come on, I didn't hit you THAT hard._

**Dart, Rose, Albert, Haschel, Meru, Kongol,** and** Miranda **became fans of **The Divine Dragon Being Dead.**

Status Update: **Haschel **I was beginning to wonder when Lloyd was going to show up again…

**Dart, Rose, **and **Albert **like this.

Status Update: **Dart **is kinda weirded out at the moment…

**Meru **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Dude… I dunno what in the world you eat, Dart… you weigh a ton! _

**Haschel **and **Miranda **like this.

**Dart **commented on this: _IT'S NOT MY FAULT!_

Status Update:** Rose **Ugh… it seems I hit my head. It certainly feels like it.

**Dart **commented on this: _Hey Rose… can I ask you something? When we fell down that ledge… um… well… do you have the hots for me or something?_

Status Update:** Dart **Just got punched in the nose by Rose… wait… that rhymed. Weird. But anyway, I think my nose is broken.

Status Update: **Miranda **I'm going to turn this Lloyd character into a human pincushion.

**Dart **and **Haschel **like this.

**Albert **commented on this: _Well, technically Lloyd is a Wingly…_

**Miranda **also commented on this: _Albert… shut up._

Status Update: **Meru **Kashua Glacier is COLD!

**Rose **commented on this: It's a GLACIER. What do you expect?

**Meru **also commented on this: _You don't always have to be a stick in everybody's ass, Rose :P_

Status Update:** Kongol **Monster…

**Meru **commented on this: _You acted like you knew about that ice-monster, Kongol. What's up?_

**Kongol **also commented on this: _Kongol tell you some other time. More important things to worry about._

Status Update:** Rose **The once-great Flanvel Tower…

Status Update:** Haschel **Great… more warpy-thingies.

**Meru **commented on this: _Warpy-thingies? :D Just to let you know, that is officially my new favorite word._

Status Update: **Dart **LLOYD IS GOING DOWN!

**Albert, Rose, Haschel, Meru, Kongol, **and **Miranda **like this.

Status Update:** Miranda **Well… I certainly wasn't expecting Wink to do that…

Status Update: **Rose **We're out here, and Dart is up in the tower. So, essentially, he is the one making decisions on behalf of the entire group. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE THINKING?

**Haschel **likes this.

Status Update:** Dart **wants to cry. SHANA WAS %^&^%ING TAKEN! AGAIN! DAMN IT! I'm sorry, Shana—I wasn't seriously never going to speak to you again! :(

Status Update:** Albert **So apparently this "Emperor Diaz" kidnapped Shana and took her to Vellweb. Not exactly a very practical rendezvous point, if you ask me.

**Rose **likes this.

Status Update:** Miranda **We're trampling across the Snowfield of Gloriano with a Wingly whom we recently tried to kill on account of his multiple crimes. Yep, makes perfect sense to me.

**Meru **likes this.

Status Update: **Haschel **It's pretty jamb-packed in this cave… I hope this snowstorm lets up soon.

**Miranda, Albert, Meru, **and **Dart **like this.

Status Update: **Dart **I'm pretty sure some type of animal lives in this cave. Because I just sat in some type of poo.

**Miranda **commented on this: _This is what, the third time? At this point you deserve it, Nature Boy._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Are you making fun of me? I'll have you know that I am NOT stupid… I'm slightly dyslexic. _

Status Update: **Rose **That optimistic idiot has no idea what he's talking about.

Status Update:** Meru **Wow… I never would have expected someone like Lloyd to snore like a thunderstorm… Damn, I'm never gonna get to sleep…

**Dart, Meru, Albert, **and **Haschel **joined the group **I Hate Marching in the Snow.**

Status Update: **Miranda **We just fell… DOWN A #$^*ING CLIFF!

Status Update:** Rose **Our Brilliant Leader strikes again.

Status Update:** Dart **WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING AT ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

**Albert **commented on this: _Dart, do you recall that sign that you refused to read. I think we would all be willing to bet that it said something along the lines of, "Danger." Had you taken the time to read, we might not be in this predicament._

Status Update: **Rose **Fort Magrad… Is it not bad enough that we have to go to Vellweb? Why the hell are we here?

**Meru **became a fan of **Snowballs.**

**Meru **became a fan of **Snowball Fights.**

**Meru **became a fan of **Throwing Snowballs in Dart's Face.**

**Haschel **likes this.

**Dart **commented on this: _Dart dislikes this._

**Meru **commented on this: _Oh, quit being a weenie. _

Status Update: **Rose **So much for the eternal empire of Gloriano…

**Meru, Haschel, **and **Dart **became fans of **Busting Ghosts.**

**Miranda **commented on this: _What the hell does that even mean?_

Status Update:** Albert **Now that that detour is over with, we have managed to find a way back to the top of the snowfield and are now back on course.

Status Update: **Albert **Correction: We WERE back on course… until Dart led us over the edge again…

Status Update: **Rose **Guess what Dart did once we climbed back up the cliff for the second time? He made us fall. Back. Down. A third. Time.

Status Update:** Meru **Albert is yelling at Dart. I never knew it was POSSIBLE for Al to get pissed. Whoa.

**Haschel, Miranda, **and **Rose **like this.

Status Update:** Dart** Three words: My. Life. Sucks.

**Rose **likes this.

Status Update: **Haschel **Well, that little escapade is finally over with, and we've made it to Vellweb.

Status Update: **Dart **Not gonna lie. This place kind of gives me the creeps.

**Haschel, Albert, **and **Miranda **like this.

Status Update: **Rose **I don't believe it. All of these years, and I thought it was lost forever. And here it is. That sneaky bastard hid my hair band in a damn chest… I'm speechless…

**Haschel, Albert, Meru, **and **Miranda **joined the group **Sometimes the Only words Appropriate for the Occasion Are the Following Two: Holy Shit.**

**Dart **and **Rose **like this.

Status Update: **Dart **MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ANYMORE!

**Rose **joined the group **My Old Boyfriend Has Gone "Destroy the World" Insane… But He Still Kind of Turns Me On.**

**Dart **became a fan of **Voluntarily Gouging My Eyes Out With A Blunt Fork.**

End of Disk Three. Please Insert Disk Four.


	4. Fate & Soul

...Had I waited one more day, it would have been exactly one year since my last update. I hang my head in shame. So in a pitiful attempt to make it up, there is an epilogue. Yeah XD. Thanks to all who have read and are still bothering to read.

_**Chapter Four: Fate And Soul**_

Status Update: **Dart **is STILL trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

**Albert **commented on this: _Lloyd was deceived and was killed, Diaz is actually your father, Zieg, who was a Dragoon 11,000 years ago alongside his fiancée, Rose, who turns out to be the Black Monster, whom you were pursuing for revenge. Your father kidnapped your leman, Shana, who is the Moon Child, which means she is the one destined to destroy the world, which is what Zieg wants._

**Dart **also commented on this: _NO DAMN FREAKING DUH, ALBERT!_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Albert, did you just call Shana a lemon?_

**Albert **also commented on this: …_No, Haschel, I did not._

Status Update: **Meru **I'm beginning to get why it's called the "Death Frontier."

**Dart, Haschel, **and **Miranda **like this.

Status Update: **Haschel **Hang on a moment… has anybody seen Albert recently?

**Rose **commented on this: _I assumed he was in the back of the group._

**Miranda **also commented on this: _I assumed he was at the front of the group._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Now that you mention it, it has been pretty quiet lately._

**Meru **also commented on this: _Where IS he? D:_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Wonderful. We've misplaced our Jade Dragoon._

Status Update: **Albert **Feels so serendipitous to have friends who notice right away when he's gone missing. Oh, wait… that's not what happened. It took them THREE HOURS to notice!

**Haschel **commented on this: _Well, actually it was only one hour before we noticed you were gone. The other two hours were spent trying to figure out where the hell you were._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Hey, at least we found you!_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Only because you stupidly fell down a hole which just happened to be the same one Albert fell down._

**Dart **also commented on this: _FOR THE TEN THOUSANDTH TIME, I'M NOT STUPID, I'M SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC!_

**Meru **wrote on **Albert's **Wall: _How DID you fall down that sand-hole, Albert?_

**Albert **wrote on **Meru's **Wall: _I'd rather not talk about it._

**Miranda **became a fan of **Bitch Slapping.**

**Haschel **likes this.

**Dart **wrote on **Miranda's **Wall: _You are officially my hero, Miranda. _

Status Update: **Dart **Oww…

**Rose **became a fan of **Bitch Slapping.**

**Haschel **likes this.

Status Update: **Meru **So much for that bullshit that our forest is the last surviving community of Winglies.

Status Update: **Rose **Charle never changes…

Status Update: **Dart **if someone like CHARLE was embarrassed to be around Rose and my dad…I really, really need to quit thinking about this.

Status Update:** Haschel **yyyyfghredfrgtyyaerDG SAT ON THE THINGY! :D :D :D

Status Update: **Miranda **Haschel is drunker than a barrel of sailors… He looks like he's going to start hitting on me…

Status Update: **Rose **has nothing to say except… oh… my…

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update: **Albert **So it seems we are leaving for Rouge in the morning.

Status Update: **Haschel **massive headache… damn Wingly alcohol. Doesn't explain why my jaw hurts so much, though…

**Dart **wrote on **Haschel's **Wall: _Dude… you don't remember? You started hitting on Miranda and you… uh… well… she got really, really ticked off, so she punched you._

**Haschel **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _Ah… that explains it. _

Status Update: **Dart **Wingly teleportation… crazy stuff

**Haschel, Albert, **and **Miranda **like this.

Status Update: **Albert **We've just arrived at the Home of Gigantos… wait a minute… that means we have to travel through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity again… ANATHEMATIZED VALLEY! RETURN TO THE CESSPOOLS OF HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!

**Haschel **likes this.

**Miranda **commented on this: _Wow… I don't even know what to say._

**Dart **also commented on this: _Albert? I think you're foaming at the mouth just a little bit… take it easy, dude. _

Status Update: **Miranda **Fletz.

Status Update: **Albert **I am not going to lose it again. I promise.

Status Update: **Meru **Gettin' ready to board the QUEEN FURY again :D

**Albert **commented on this: _Please tell me you aren't still endeavoring to make the Queen Fury explode…_

**Miranda **also commented on this: _Do I want to know?_

Status Update: **Meru **Is it me… or are we just going around in a big circle?

Status Update: **Rose **And the Commodore thought letting Dart steer the ship was a good idea… why?

**Haschel **commented on this: _Because the Commodore is batshit insane?_

**Rose **also commented on this:_ You make an excellent point._

Status Update:** Dart **I don't suck THAT bad at steering the ship, do I?

**Rose **commented on this: _Yes._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Yes._

**Miranda **also commented on this: _Yes._

**Meru **also commented on this: _Sorry Dart, but you do._

**Albert **also commented on this: _I concur with the above sentiments. _

**Dart **also commented on this: _Thanks a lot, guys :(_

Status Update: **Haschel **I think I've been away for longer than I thought… I don't remember my fellow village-members being such dim-witted hicks… I think even Dart is more intelligent than they are.

**Dart **likes this.

**Dart **commented on this: _Wait a minute…that isn't a compliment, is it?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _I AM NOT STUPID! I AM SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC!_

Status Update: **Miranda **THAT IS THE FINAL FUCKING STRAW!

Status Update: **Albert **Um… Miranda just stole my spear… and is chasing Haschel with it…

Status Update: **Meru **Props to Haschel, he can run pretty damn fast.

**Dart **and **Albert **like this.

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Does anybody know what the hell just happened?_

**Meru **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _I think Haschel walked in on Miranda getting dressed…_

**Dart **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Oh, wow… and I thought that night in Ulara was bad._ _Well, my money's on Miranda._

Status Update: **Haschel **Would really like to thank his dedicated friends for not figuring out a way to stop Miranda from connecting the end of a javelin with my skull…

**Albert **likes this.

**Haschel **commented on this: _Can it, Albert._

**Haschel **wrote on the **We Are The Dragoons **group's Wall: _Wait… what did I do that night in Ulara?_

**Dart **commented on this: _You… grabbed her boobs…_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Ah. That would explain a few things…_

Status Update: **Rose **At this rate, we're never going to get off this stupid island.

**Haschel **commented on this: _My island isn't stupid, it's slightly dyslexic, just like Dart!_

**Dart **also commented on this: _That's not funny, Haschel!_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Actually, it's hilarious.._

Status Update: **Meru **feels nauseous. I know it was eleven thousand years ago… but still…

Status Update: **Albert **The sea made a pathway… an interesting development, to say the least.

Status Update: **Rose **Trapped in Aglis… lovely.

Status Update: **Dart **We're surrounded by water…

**Meru **became a fan of **Anything and Everything Cute.**

**Miranda **commented on this: _No offense, but I don't know how you can consider that thing cute._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _According to Ruff, you'd have to put Rose in that category as well…_

**Rose **also commented on this: _Haschel, would you like another bruise on your head?_

Status Update: **Rose **So apparently I've had a stalker for the past few thousand years.

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update: **Kongol **…

Status Update: **Miranda **would very much like to strangle a certain creature named Buckle…

Status Update: **Albert **wasn't expecting this when Savan spoke about tests…

Status Update: **Meru **That was bizarre…

Status Update: **Haschel** No, I couldn't have stopped her…

Status Update: **Rose **Hmm…

Status Update: **Dart **I'm guessing I'm the only one who hit themselves in the head with their own weapon during their test. :(

**Rose **commented on this: _You are correct._

**Albert **also commented on this: _How does that even happen?_

Status Update:** Dart **So my dad can control ugly-ass fish, and Dragoon magic can make newly-created Signet Spheres self-destruct. Someone neglected to mention this. THIS SUCKS!

**Albert, Haschel, Meru, Miranda** and **Rose **like this.

Status Update: **Meru **RIP Savan… :(

**Rose, Dart, Albert, Haschel, Miranda, **and **Kongol **like this.

Status Update: **Rose **The Law City Zenebatos… oh joy.

**Dart, Rose, Albert, Miranda, Meru, Kongol, **and** Haschel **joined the group **Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.**

Status Update: **Dart **Changed the law. I don't ever want to do that again…

**Rose, Meru, Miranda, Haschel, Albert, **and **Kongol **like this.

Status Update: **Rose **The all-knowing judge and his winged executioners… really?

Status Update: **Meru **My ancestors were such self-absorbed, conceited morons.

**Rose **likes this.

Status Update: **Dart **DAMN IT ALL! WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A CRAZY DAD WHO WANTS TO DESTROY THE FREAKING WORLD?

**Meru **and **Haschel **like this.

Status Update: **Albert **So it seems that we have another law to change if we want to be able to enter Mayfil…

Status Update: **Dart **DANG IT ALL! STUPID WINGLIES WITH THEIR STUPID LAWS AND THEIR STUPID STUPID LAPTOS!

**Meru **commented on this: _Not all Winglies!_

**Dart **also commented on this: _You know I wasn't talking about you, Meru._

**Meru **also commented on this: _:D_

Status Update: **Haschel **Well, hopefully that's the last time we have to change a law here…

**Dart, Rose, Meru, Albert, Kongol, **and **Miranda **like this.

Status Update: **Miranda **Next stop, Death City Mayfil.

Status Update: **Haschel **Well… this place is as creepy as hell…

**Rose **commented on this: _It practically IS hell…_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _Great. Thanks for reminding me._

Status Update: **Miranda **You can feel the death in the air…

**Dart **wrote on **Meru's **Wall: _Sneaking up on me and scaring the living daylights out of me was NOT necessary, Meru!_

**Meru **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _But it was funny :D_

Status Update: **Miranda **DART JUST FREAKING LED US DOWN A FUCKING ABYSS!

Status Update: **Kongol **Haschel, Meru, Albert King, and Miranda all chasing Dart.

**Dart **commented on this: _I would have appreciated some help with that, Kongol… Wait, where's Rose?_

Status Update: **Rose **I suppose I should have warned them about that invisible narrow path…

**Dart **commented on this: _You suck, Rose._

Status Update: **Albert **…I don't believe it…

Status Update: **Dart **:O Lavitz…

**Rose **ignored a friend request from **Ghost Lavitz.**

Status Update: **Haschel **Well… that was interesting. But we've gotten to the Signet Sphere before Zieg, at least.

Status Update: **Haschel **And… Zieg just destroyed it.

Status Update: **Dart **$%%#%%^%^%$%^#)*&*(%!

**Rose, Haschel, Miranda, Meru,** and **Albert **like this.

Status Update: **Meru **The moon's fallinggijllbnilu7

Status Update:** Dart **So long Coolon…

**Meru, Albert, Miranda, **and **Haschel **like this.

Status Update: **Miranda **The Divine Tree… Who would have thought?

Status Update: **Dart **SOMETHING SHINY!

**Rose **commented on this: _…You have GOT to be kidding me…_

Status Update: **Rose **He couldn't wait three seconds for me to clarify that the fruits of the Divine Tree are NOT edible…

**Dart **commented on this: _WELL I'M SORRY!_

Status Update: **Dart **A word of advice: The Divine Tree's fruit tastes like shit, so… don't eat it.

**Haschel **and **Miranda **like this.

**Dart **commented on this: _SHUT UP!_

**Albert **joined the group **I Hate Bugs.**

**Haschel **and **Meru **like this.

**Meru **wrote on **Albert's **Wall: _Hey Al, there's a bug on your shoulder._

**Albert **wrote on **Meru's **Wall: _STOP THAT!_

**Dart, Albert, Haschel, Meru, Kongol, Rose,** and** Miranda **joined the group **Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This.**

Status Update: **Miranda **…

Status Update: **Haschel **Claire…

Status Update: **Dart **First Miranda, now Haschel. What the hell is going on? And what did Haschel mean about that girl not knowing me yet?

**Rose **commented on this: _You mean you STILL haven't figured it out yet?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _Figured out what?_

**Rose **also commented on this: _…Haschel's daughter was named Claire. Your mother was named Claire._

**Dart **also commented on this: _So?_

**Rose **also commented on this: _How much of an idiot ARE you? His Claire and your Claire are the SAME CLAIRE. Haschel is your grandfather, you moronic idiot._

**Dart **also commented on this: _ I AM NOT FREAKING STUPID, I AM SLIGHTLY DYSLEXIC!_

**Dart **also commented on this: _Wait….. WHAT?_

Status Update: **Dart **I thought I was finally done with these HOLY CRAP moments…

Status Update: **Haschel **I'm resisting the urge to bash myself into oblivion right now.

**Rose **likes this.

Status Update: **Meru **WHOA! :O

Status Update: **Albert **An invisible floor. This moon has it all…

**Meru, Miranda, Haschel, **and **Dart **like this.

Status Update: **Albert **…Separated again. And coincidentally, it's Rose and Dart again.

**Haschel **commented on this: _Twenty gold says Rose kills Dart._

**Meru **also commented on this: _You bet the same thing last time, and she didn't :P_

**Miranda **also commented on this: _….I'm not even going to ask._

Status Update: **Kongol **Brother…

Status Update: **Meru **Hoo boy, waiting for Rose and Dart to show up…

Status Update: **Dart **Dragons… everywhere…

Status Update: **Dart **Whoa, whoa, whoa… What did she just say?

**Rose **commented on this: _…I… trust you guys._

**Dart **and **Rose **are now friends.

Status Update: **Rose **I think Dart just keeled over…

Status Update: **Dart **It's finally official. Rose friended me. The end of the world is nigh.

**Rose **commented on this: _Can we just get a move-on already?_

**Rose **became a fan of** Pseudo Dragons.**

Status Update: **Dart **Talk about a heck of a fight…

Status Update: **Rose **I'm sorry, Michael…

Status Update: **Meru **There they are!

**Albert, Haschel, **and **Miranda **like this.

Status Update: **Albert **It could have been different… But the past is the past.

Status Update:** Miranda **Wow… who knew the Winglies were capable of building something so beautiful?

Status Update: **Haschel **And now we lost Meru…

Status Update:** Haschel **And we've found her again. At least it didn't end up like Albert in the desert.

**Miranda **likes this.

**Albert **commented on this: _That particular witticism fails to amuse me, Haschel._

Status Update: **Meru **Grr…

Status Update: **Dart **Okay… this place is really weird…

Status Update: **Albert **…This is the type of world that will exist if we don't succeed… what a chilling realization…

**Rose, Dart, Haschel, Miranda, Meru, **and **Kongol **like this.

Status Update: **Rose **Super-Virage…

Status Update: **Dart **…

Status Update: **Rose **I… never thought I would see a day where I'd be afraid of Dart…

**Albert, Miranda, **and **Haschel **like this.

**Dart **commented on this: _…Sorry about that, Rose…_

Status Update: **Rose **Talk about confronting someone from your past…

**Dart **likes this.

Status Update: **Dart **…lost my spirit again? Really?

**Rose **commented on this: _I'm fighting the urge to hit you very, very hard._

Status Update: **Rose **I… I don't believe this…

Status Update: **Dart **THE HOLY CRAP MOMENTS! THEY HAVE RETURNED!

Status Update:** Meru **:O

Status Update: **Miranda **Lloyd's still alive…

**Haschel **commented on this: _Annnd now I don't think he is…_

Status Update: **Meru **…

Status Update: **Dart **Whoa… the spirit of the Divine Dragon… thank you, Lloyd.

Status Update: **Rose **The Dragon Buster. There's a degree of irony to this.

**Dart, Rose, Albert, Haschel, Miranda, Meru, **and **Kongol **became fans of **Final Battles. **

Status Update: **Dart **WE ARE THE DRAGOONS, BITCH!

**Rose, Albert, Haschel, Miranda, Meru, **and **Kongol **like this.

**Rose **and **Zieg **are now in a relationship.

Status Update: **Rose **It ends…

Status Update: **Miranda **…They finished him. It's over.

Status Update: **Dart **Dad… Rose…

Status Update: **Albert **We've saved the world… They won't be forgotten.

**Dart, Shana, Miranda, Haschel, Meru, **and **Kongol **like this.

Status Update: **Haschel **…I guess it's time to head home.

Status Update: **Shana **…Tell me Dart isn't singing what I think he's singing…

**Miranda **wrote on **Dart's **Wall: _SHUT UP!_

**Shana, Albert, Haschel, **and **Meru **like this.

**Dart **commented on this: _NO!_

**Haschel **also commented on this: _YES!_

Status Update: **Albert **I'm not sure where we're headed, but we cannot get there soon enough.

**Meru, Miranda, Shana, **and **Haschel **like this.

**Dart **became a fan of **Wearing Your Pants On Your Head.**

**Albert **commented on this: …..

**Miranda **also commented on this: _….._

**Haschel **also commented on this: _….._

**Meru **also commented on this: _….._

**Shana **also commented on this: _Seriously, Dart?_

**Dart **also commented on this: ..._I am not stupid. I am slightly dyslexic._

* * *

End of Game.


	5. EpilogueProfiles

_**Epilogue: Character Profiles**_

* * *

_**Dart**_

Current Status: _is now the SUPREME MASTER OF THE FUNKY CHICKEN! YES!_

Dart's relationship status: In a relationship with **Shana.**

Bio:_ Hello, world, my name is Dart. I would like to use this opportunity to state that I am NOT stupid. I am simply slightly dyslexic. Um… what else do I have to say? Well… I like eating food. Damn, now I'm hungry. Meat is good. I excel at grilling pieces of meat, actually. Mmm… crap, now I'm drooling everywhere. _

Dart is a member of **Spiky Hair Forever; I'm Not Stupid, I'm Just Slightly Dyslexic; Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time; Does Anybody Else Think Fruegal's Belly Wiggles and Jiggles Like a Bowl of Jell-O?; We Are The Dragoons; I'm Officially Terrified of Rose; Climbing Up Giant Spider Webs Makes Me Feel Like a Demi-Spider Super Hero; Why Are the Monsters Always So Big?; I Can Wiggle My Ears Without Moving My Eyebrows; I just can't believe it CANNOT EXIST; I Hate Boats; I Hate Forests… Particularly Big Forests With Annoying Critters; I Hate Marching in the Snow; Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.; Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This**

Dart is a fan of **The Color Red; Swords; Sleep; Food; Rock Fireflies; Naps; Grilling Thick Pieces of Meat; Swinging Swords in Peoples' Houses; Sugar; Potatoes; Kicking Dragons' Asses; The Divine Dragon Being Dead; Busting Ghosts; Voluntarily Gouging My Eyes Out With A Blunt Fork; Final Battles; Wearing Your Pants On Your Head**

Wall:

**Haschel **wrote: _Hey, Dart… I've been sorting through my possessions recently, and for some unexplainable reason I found a pair of your pants in my one of my drawers… do you mind my asking WHAT THE HELL?_

**Dart **commented on this: _So THAT'S where they went! Damn it, that was my favorite pair of pants ever!_

**Shana **wrote: _Dart… please stop dancing on the table…_

* * *

_**Shana**_

Current Status: _Dart has been doing nothing but dancing the Funky Chicken. For three days straight. And he's not particularly good at it, either. I'm sorely tempted to hit him with the flat end of the meat cleaver._

Shana's relationship status: In a relationship with **Dart.**

Bio: _I enjoy spending time with my boyfriend, Dart. People who know Dart are always asking me why I'm with him. I know he can be very… unique, but he's also very sweet, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. But if we ever get married and have children someday, we are absolutely NOT teaching them the damn Fire Song, and that is final. No amount of begging, pleading, or crying like a demented little girl is going to change my mind, Dart._

Shana is a member of **Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time; As a Matter of Fact, I Do Know First Aid; Guys Can Be Really Annoying; The Anti-Fire Song Group; Why Are the Monsters Always So Big?; For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere;**

Shana is a fan of **The Color White; Cuddly Animals; Rock Fireflies; I'm Officially Terrified of Rose; Embarrassing Your Childhood Friends by Telling People All the Stupid Stuff They've Ever Done;**

Wall:

**Miranda **wrote: _I say go on and hit him with the meat cleaver._

**Haschel **likes this.

**Dart **wrote: _But I don't wanna! WAIT, NOT THE MEAT CLEAVER!_

**Miranda **likes this.

**Shana **commented on this: _…I think I knocked him out…_

* * *

_**Haschel**_

Current Status: I consider this a good day on account of the fact that Kongol didn't fall in the ocean today.

Haschel's relationship status: Single.

Bio: _Just a heads-up: If a guy named Dart ever comes around and tries to tell you that he saved the world—he's lying. Okay, he might have helped out a bit, but most of it was me. Seriously. I am Haschel, the renowned Master of the Rouge Art. I'm tough, but I won't bite… Also… I may be on the older side, but I'm incredibly agile, if you know what I mean… ;) _

Haschel is a member of **I Can Seriously Kill You With My Bare Hands. No. I'm Not Joking; Hellena Prison Sucks Big-Time; We Are The Dragoons; I'm Officially Terrified of Rose; For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere; I Hate Marching in the Snow; Sometimes the Only words Appropriate for the Occasion Are the Following Two: Holy Shit; Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.; Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This**

Haschel is a fan of **The Rouge Art; The Color Violet; Baked Goods; Large Amounts of Food; PARTIES!; Getting Laid; Kicking Dragons' Asses; The Divine Dragon Being Dead; Busting Ghosts; Final Battles**

Wall:

**Dart **wrote _So… about those pants you found… can I come get them back?_

**Haschel **commented on this: _…You'd be willing to cross the entirety of Endiness for a pair of PANTS?_

**Dart **also commented on this: _…I really liked those pants…_

**Meru **wrote: _Make sure you keep an eye on Kongol, ya hear?_

**Haschel **commented on this: _Yes, ma'am, you've said this before._

**Meru **also commented on this: _Good. :)_

* * *

_**Albert**_

Current Status: _IS SO#OO&O*OO EX$ULTANTTT.T AND HAPPEEEEEE! HAHAHA AND I;M SOOO^6 INEBRIATED and sooo0000oooo drrrrruk…_

Albert's relationship status: Married to **Emille.**

Bio: Salutations, I am Albert, King of Serdio. I enjoy learning new information of any sort, though I admit I have a slight soft spot for politics. I am quite happily married to a lovely woman whose visage I could praise for a thousand days and nights and still be woefully incapable of portraying it accurately. I will most gladly welcome an educated discussion on any topic, so don't be timorous about starting one with me.

Albert is a member of **We Are The Dragoons; Basil is a Country, not an Aromatic Herb; Does Anybody Else Think Fruegal's Belly Wiggles and Jiggles Like Jell-O?; Knowledge Is Power!; I'm Officially Terrified of Rose; The Anti-Fire Song Group; For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere; I Hate Marching in the Snow; Sometimes the Only words Appropriate for the Occasion Are the Following Two: Holy Shit; Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.; I Hate Bugs; Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This**

Albert is a fan of **The Color Green; Books; Libraries; Anthologies; Novels; Tomes; Treatises; Politics; New Information; The Divine Dragon Being Dead; Final Battles**

Wall:

**Dart **wrote: _Holy shit, Albert… I mean, Shana and I say congrats and all that… but dude…_

**Haschel** wrote: _So I hear you and your wife are having a baby… congratulations. _

**Haschel **wrote: _Hang on… you're completely PLASTERED! HAHAHAHA!_

**Miranda **wrote: _Congrats, Albert… now please don't write on my Wall again until you're sober…_

* * *

_**Meru**_

Current Status: Hanging out in Lohan with my pooky! :D

Meru's relationship status: Engaged to **Guaraha.**

Bio: _I'm the most famous Wingly dancer in all the land, and I am FAR sexier than you ;D. But don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful._

Meru is a member of **YAY! I like saying yay. YAY!; I would never abuse smilies. I LOVE smilies! :); I am a Total Badass; I Can Get Sugar-High Without the Sugar; The Anti-Fire Song Group; For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere; We Are The Dragoons; I Hate Marching in the Snow; Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.; Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This**

Meru is a fan of **Dancing; The Color Blue; Big Hammers; Boats; Large Amounts of Food; PARTIES!; Kicking Dragons' Asses; The Divine Dragon Being Dead; Snowballs; Snowball Fights; Throwing Snowballs in Dart's Face; Busting Ghosts; Sometimes the Only words Appropriate for the Occasion Are the Following Two: Holy Shit; Anything and Everything Cute; Final Battles**

Wall:

**Shana **wrote: _You guys should stop by Seles sometime._

**Meru **likes this.

**Meru **commented on this: _We totally should! :D_

**Guaraha **wrote: _Is it really necessary to refer to me as "pooky?"_

**Meru **commented on this: _Yep :D_

* * *

_**Kongol**_

Current Status: Haschel speaking to human women again. Me feel, this not turn out any better than last time.

Kongol's relationship status: Single

Bio: Kongol does not understand the point of Facebook. Kongol thinks, easier to talk than press little buttons.

Kongol is a member of **The Anti-Fire Song Group; For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere; We Are the Dragoons; Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.; Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This**

Kongol is a fan of **The Color Gold; Boats; The Divine Dragon Being Dead; Final Battles**

Wall:

**Meru **wrote: _KONGOL! HOW'S IT GOING :D_

**Kongol **commented on this: _Fell into ocean again yesterday. But, things go good._

**Meru **also commented on this: _Aw… :( Glad to hear you're doing good though :)_

* * *

_**Miranda**_

Current Status: Is going to Serdio to slap a certain king…

Miranda's relationship status: Single

Bio: My name's Miranda. I'm the first Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, my sisters and I help oversee the country. I'm one of the dragoons who helped saved the world. What more am I supposed to say?

Miranda is a member of **We Are The Dragoons; For Some Reason I Can't Explain, I Follow a Moron Around Everywhere; The Anti-Fire Song Group; Sometimes the Only words Appropriate for the Occasion Are the Following Two: Holy Shit; Every Time I See a Lapto, I Want to Punch Something. Preferably the Lapto.; Of All The Things I've Heard About The Moon That Never Sets, I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This**

Miranda is a fan of **The Color Yellow; Kicking Dragons' Asses; The Divine Dragon Being Dead; Bitch Slapping; Final Battles**

Wall:

**Albert **wrote: _miRA+nnn?da!1!1! hey! hasssss anyBOdy everr tolDD you you your HAIIIIIR Looks ^like) coRN:}? _

**Albert **wrote: _MirrrrrrrrrR*rrrrrrand8aAAAAaa^a!_

_MirrrrrrrrrR*rrrrrand8aAAAAaa^a! MirrrrrrrrrR*rrrrrrand8aAuAAaa^a! I wass going to4o tELl yo SOME%%%Thin&G impotent….. I caN**T REmm!emBER THO_

**Albert **wrote: _heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy! 908732222 i SSawWWwW a #^*CHIPMUNK THEEE OtHerr day anddd… it waz ff$f$ffunneee% like tomatoe juiccce!_

**Miranda **commented on this: _CUT IT OUT ALREADY, ALBERT!_

* * *

_The End._


End file.
